1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor substrate and its manufacturing method; in particular, to a semiconductor substrate having an embedded circuit layer and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor substrate is electrically connected to an electric contact (such as a solder ball) of an external circuit element through a pad. Pads of the semiconductor substrate are exposed to carry a chip. However, in this manner, two adjacent pads of the semiconductor substrate are easily bridged and short-circuited due to the solder ball of the external circuit element. The bridge problem in a semiconductor substrate with fine pitch could be serious.